Emotions
by PerryRocks- Wolf Warrior
Summary: 'Emotions? Ha. As though he has those. Especially for you. You know why you're acting this way. Do you honestly think he'll respond the same towards you' Fry struggles with his feelings for his friend. Fender Fic. M for sexual stuff (and cuz I'm paranoid)


**...I'm a perv. Go ahead. Admit it.**

**Danke to my friend for helping me on the parts I was stuck on. C:**

**Warning: Contains sexual content, OOC, and just blah.**

**Disclaimer: If I were to own this show, Bender and Fry would have gotten together, Zoidberg would've met his true love a LONG TIME AGO, and..yeah. Stuff that should've happened, WOULD'VE happened.**

…**.**

Fry was worried. _Very _worried.

The apartment was quieter than usual (minus the sound from the TV occurring from 'All My Circuit' that was playing all day), and a feeling of depression and worry in the atmosphere. Although the show was having it's 'most shocking' (as the commercials claimed), Fry couldn't concentrate. He gave a low sigh and took a sip from his beer can.

Bender hadn't been home for 10 hours straight; of course, Fry figured the robot was at a bar, getting drunk off his arse, and flirting with (and possibly bring home) some fembots. The red-haired human couldn't help but clench his beer can tightly. The overcoming feeling of slight jealousy instantly erased the depressed feeling hanging around him. Was he jealous of Bender?

No. He was jealous of the fembots. Just having to see Bender hang around them, flirting with them, smooching them...it made him sick. And he had no clue why. And he wasn't sure where his worrying was coming from. He knew his robotic friend. He could take care of himself. He decided to blame his worrying on his drunk state, figuring he was just becoming sensitive from the amount of alcohol in his system.

Fry set down his beer and headed to the kitchen, his worry enveloping his senses. The door flung open just then, and a strangely sober Bender stumbled through the door. Fry was baffled instantly; Bender was _never _sober! He quickly grabbed a cold beer from the fridge, and headed over to his friend.

"Here, buddy. You don't look so good!" Fry frowned, holding the beer bottle out. Bender batted his hand away; he was in no mood for a beer.

"Get that away from me! I don't want a drink." Bender started for the room they shared, not even acknowledging Fry's hurt expression. "I'm going to bed.." the robot continued, a gloomy tone covering his voice.

"Bed?" Fry asked, confused. "Bender, it's not even close to when YOU go to bed! Nd besides, All My Circuits is on! The commercials swore it was the most shocking episode ever!"

"Yeah, I don't care," Bender grumbled. "I just wanna sleep."

"What the heck is wrong with you!?" Anger started to replace the hurt in Fry's tone and eyes. "I've been sitting on that couch for ten hours straight!" He then frowned and got to thinking. "Well, actually, when I haven't been going to the bathroom or kitchen-" he quickly shook his head, seeing he was getting off topic. "But that doesn't matter! What matters right now is you explaining why you're flat out sober! I was worried _sick _about you!"

"Not important, meatbag!" Bender glared, jabbing a finger at Fry. "Besides, that was the beer that was worrying!"

Fry ignored the returning hurt that doubled at the knowing that his friend didn't think he cared about him. So he _was _really worrying...

He shook his head. "Whatever. You need beer!"

"Do not! I'm perfectly fine!"

"Nuh uh! If you were, you'd have a beer in your hand, and you wouldn't be acting like this!"

"So I ran out of money at the bar hours ago! Big deal!"

"Well, why didn't you come home and get more!? Or, how 'bout this, come home and drink _free _beer!?"

"Didn't feel like it. Plus, there were some _really _good looking robo-babes!" A small smirk appeared on the robots mouth. "Who'd have known they can be clingy?"

Fry's mouth fell agape at Bender's snide comment. The jealousy from earlier and from the past blew up in him again, except it came out much more stronger. Fembots. All over Bender.

_HIS _Bender. Who did they think they were..

"Ya know, now that you got me thinking 'bout it. I'll take that beer. I think they were missing me when I was leaving," Bender said, thinking. With that, he swiped the beer from Fry's hand, open the cap, and began to chug down it's contents.

He bared his teeth and clenched his fists in sheer rage. He had heard enough.

"Well..fine then!" Fry snapped. Although he already knew the human was mad, his snap surprised Bender. He blinked and lowered the beer bottle from his metal mouth. "Go! See if I care!" Fry finished. He said with venom in every word that was laced with agony. The jealousy was getting too much. Fry grabbed his coat and stormed outside to clear his mind, leaving the robot behind with a confused expression.

…

The cold night air felt great against Fry as he set foot out of the apartment building. The usual sirens rang through the air, as well as the sounds of honking cars. Fry chewed his bottom lip as he walked down the sidewalk. His footsteps echoed around the slightly empty neighborhood.

"Stupid Bender...thinking about only himself.." he thought. The jealousy and pain continued to grow throughout him. What was with the jealousy? Perhaps it was because women liked Bender more?

_'Well, obviously. This is _Bender _we're talking about. What else would you expect from him?' _

Fry cringed at the voice in his head.

'It's just..I thought he would have known I cared about him. Especially after all these years..' he replied, thinking.

_'That metal headed robot knows crap,' _the voice responded. _'You think he cares about you?'_

'I know he does! And I know Bender. He just has a hard time with his emotions.' _Like me.._

_'Emotions? Ha. As though he has those. Especially for you. You know why you're acting this way. Do you honestly think he'll respond the same towards you?'_

Fry felt humiliation and confusion bubbling up inside him. He felt stuck on what to think. 'Look, he's sober. He doesn't know _what _he's saying,' he thought. 'When he's drunk again, everything'll go back to normal...yeah. He'll be his old self again. And everything'll be fine.' His self comforting seemed to do the trick. But the jealousy wouldn't go away. The tension, though, lifted from him as he walked, eagerly, back to the apartments.

He had to see Bender.

…

"Oh, decided to come back to old Bender, eh?"

"Guess so."

"Hmph. Guess so, my arse."

Fry sighed as he hesitantly sat down next to his friend. The two had their attention toward the television, where the 'shocking' episode was still playing. It appeared one of the characters was discovering something horrifying about their fiance. Fry didn't care who it was, so he didn't pay much mind to it. He cleared his throat, and looked at the ground. "Bender...I'm sorry."

Bender didn't seem to hear him; Fry didn't blame him. His voice was in a quiet like whisper, much like a whimper.

"B-Bender?" Fry tried again.

"Whu? Huh? What is it, meatbag?" Bender asked, turning his attention to his human companion now.

Fry swallowed. "I said..I'm sorry." He nervously drummed his fingertips together.

"You're sorry? For what?"

"For...for snapping at you," Fry mumbled. "I shouldn't have."

"Eh, it's fine," Bender shrugged, turning back toward the television.

Fry's eyes filled with confusion, as they widened. "W-what? You're just gonna forgive me? Just like that?" he snapped his fingers.

"I guess so," Bender said, shrugging again. "I mean, you didn't do anything wrong, did you?"

"Well, no.." Fry said. He rubbed the back of his neck. "I guess not."

"Good. That's over with. Now let's get back to this show," Bender said.

Fry nodded, but was confused again instantly. "Wait..Bender?"

"What now, Fry?"

"I thought..I thought you were going back to the bar," Fry said. He clenched the couch cushion underneath him. "And..and going to hang out with those fembots again.." The jealousy was coursing throughout him again. It taunted him furiously.

_Emotions? Ha. As though he has those. Especially for you. You know why you're acting this way. Do you honestly think he'll respond the same towards you?'_

"Oh yeah. Well, I didn't much feel like it. Felt more like watching TV," Bender said. "Besides, you looked really upset." He turned to Fry again. "Everything ok, buddy?"

Fry was too busy absorbed in his thoughts.

_'That metal headed robot knows crap,' _the voice had responded. _'You think he cares about you?'_

Fry bit his lip tightly as it started to tremble. He felt so many emotions at once: Jealousy, humiliation,...he felt something for Bender. He tried to tell himself constantly that moment that he didn't know what it was. But he knew. He most certainly knew. Now he just needed to get it out, or else, he could continue bubbling with these feelings.

"Fry?"

Fry shot out of his thoughts instantly at the sound of his name coming from the robot. He felt a dark blush appear on his face.

"You alright, buddy? Want some beer? That always helps me."

Fry inhaled shakingly, his heart racing like crazy. "No. I..I don't want beer."

"Oh. Well.." Bender seemed stuck. Beer wasn't the answer for this? _Now, _he was speechless. "Well..what is it? What do you need?"

Fry could feel his heart pounding as though it were in his throat. He began to feel light headed just from having the robot look at him. His hands began shaking.

"Fry, you sure you ok?" Bender asked, now concerned for his friend. He looked like he was going to be sick.

"I..I want.." Fry started. He bit his lip again; he cringed as he tasted blood on his tongue. He was biting his lip too hard. "I need.." he closed his eyes tightly, feeling the tears brimming.

"Yes? You want what? Come on, Fry! Spit it out! I'm not a mind reader!" Bender snapped now, getting agitated at his friends stuttering. If he needed something, he could try to give it to him.

"I want you!" Fry finally snapped, shooting his head up, glaring at the robot. The tears continued to grow in his eyes, threatening to fall. "Alright?! I love you!"

You could have heard a pin drop for the next few moments. Bender felt as though his body had stopped functioning; he was _not _expecting that.

Fry swallowed. He had thought that letting it all out would have made all the feelings go away, but to his horror, they just grew. Now he knew what he was going to have to wait for.

Being rejected or being loved in return.

He couldn't bring himself to continue looking at Bender's shocked expression. He looked down at the couch cushion. He sighed slowly.

"I'll leave," Fry swallowed hard, feeling the tears threaten to return. "I can pack my stuff and get out of your apartment." He started to get up from the couch. "If you don't want anything to do with me anymore, I understa-"

He was interrupted as he felt a metallic hand grab his wrist, and yank him down back onto the couch. Fry yelped out in surprise as he was pulled forward, the hands moving from his wrists to his sides as they pulled him close. His blush returned, much more darker, as he felt his lips being shoved onto the cold metallic mouth of his friend.

Fry let out a whimper as Bender pulled him close to him. He knew the robot couldn't really kiss him, but this was close enough. He found himself letting out a sigh, and wrapping his arms eagerly around him, pulling him closer as well as he kissed Bender back.

Bender wasn't sure _what _he was doing. All he could function out was that he was holding his human companion, their arms around each other, and their mouths connected. Was it perhaps he had the same feelings for Fry? Now, he knew Robot's couldn't very much feel emotions; they weren't programmed to. And yet, Bender could definitely tell he was feeling something. He could feel it in the deepest parts of him. Eh. He'd think about it more later.

For now, all he cared about was that no way in Robot Hell was he going to be on the bottom.

Bender grunted as he flipped himself and Fry over. Fry gave a low 'oof!' as he was shoved down onto the couch, Bender poised over him as he looked down at him, as though deciding what to do with him. Fry didn't bother giving him time to start a first move; he grabbed the robot by his head, yanked him down, and reclaimed his mouth with his. Bender didn't allow himself to freeze from shock this time. He went with it.

Fry gave out low moans as he planted kiss around Bender's metallic mouth, continuing to pull the robot closer. If he could have, Bender would have blushed when he felt Fry's legs wrap around his waist, pulling them together completely. There was no more room between them to close, but they didn't care.

Bender attempted to get Fry's jacket off of him. Fry pulled away for a moment (to both his and Bender's disappointment) to get his arms free of the red clothing. After forever (which was really just a moment or two), Fry was freed from his jacket. He returned his arms around Bender's now slightly warmed mechanical body, and pressed his lips against his again.

The red-haired human couldn't help but get curious. He pulled one of his arms back, and slowly trailed his hand down to Bender's chest cavity (Bender shivered as he felt the cool human hand slide down him), and opened it. Fry trailed his hand into the locker like cavity, looking for another little door. His fingers twitched in anticipation as he finally found it. He could feel the warm radiating off of the wires inside as he opened the small door.

Even right before Fry could start handling them, Bender decided the couch was not big enough for the both of them during this moment. He quickly grabbed Fry tightly, and stood up. Fry nearly lost his grip on the mechanical, and quickly retreated his hand from inside the cavity and tightly gripped the robot's head again, smashing their lips together again. His legs were still wrapped around Bender, keeping them together with a firm grip.

Bender walked into the bedroom, still holding Fry tightly. He gently put the human down on the bed, and climbed on top of him. Fry moaned again as he gripped the robot, and started kissing him as much as he could, wherever he could; he refused to leave a part of Bender's face untouched by his lips. Bender couldn't help but let out a low groan as he felt Fry's lips latch onto a part of him and begin sucking, as though it were skin. He knew it wouldn't have left a mark (seeing that, well, he was made out of metal), but god, he wished it did.

Fry decided to finish off what he had been trying to start. He trailed his hand back toward Bender's cavity, entered it, and found the slowly, but surely, heating up wires. He slowly caressed them, feeling the heat intensifying between his fingertips. Bender rested his forehead against Fry's chest, as he couldn't help but let out little mewls and moans of pleasure at the feeling of the humans fingers teasing and pleasuring him.

Fry then grabbed Bender's head again with his free hand, and planted kisses from Bender's mouth all the way to the top of his head. He paused for a moment, before dragging his tongue up Bender's antenna, going all the way to the top.

This was sending Bender overboard. The robot never did feel this much pleasure all at once before. His vision was starting to fade, and he could start to feel himself overheating. "Fry...!" he moaned out, his hands gripping the human's arms tightly. Fry licked around the antenna, not wanting to miss a single spot. He went as far as to stick the thing into his mouth, and begin sucking on it like a piece of hard candy.

"_For god sakes, Fry...!"_

Bender was practically writhing on top of the human. His eyes were closed so tightly, he was seeing red. His vision was blurring, fast...

He ended up losing himself faster than he thought. He felt electricity shoot throughout his body like a lightning strike, and he felt his body functions stutter and stop for a quick moment. Fry was quickly to pull his hand out of Bender, worrying he had done something wrong to him. "B-Bender?" he asked, looking at his friend. "You okay? Did I do something?"

Bender felt his functions start to reboot, and then begin to function normally once again after a few moments. "Yeah, I'm fine.." he said. "You just got me overheated, meatbag."

"Oh.." Fry nodded. Relief welled up inside him.

Bender nodded, before tightening his hold on Fry's arms, and pinning them down onto the bed. "Now..." he growled, narrowing his eyes at his human target. "It's _my _turn."

Fry felt his face blush deeply (it felt as though it were burning), as Bender began to tear the clothes off of him.

_'I'm boned,' _he thought to himself, biting his lip as he prepared for what was to come.

….

The neighbor robots, who had been in the middle of a poker game, figured that it was best to turn in early. Sleep was not easy to come by though.

The sounds next door were enough to rattle them. "Hey!" said one of them, beating the wall with his fist. "Keep it down there, won't ya?!"

"How 'bout you come over here, and make me?!" came a voice.

The robot bit his lip, before deciding that sleep was best.


End file.
